Frozen Winx
by Scarlet of the Shadows
Summary: Elsa leaves her room and finds herself getting into trouble. Soon she unites with the trix and kicks out Icy, becoming the new Icilina. Icy and the Winx unite once to get Elsa back to Elsa, and save Arendale and the Magix dimension. With Scarlets help they discover secrets, stories and the truth about each other, Elsa and even Anna! Will they be able to do it? DISCONTINUED! Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally been able to get on again so I can make this. I figured this out one night so I hope its good, because I have been busy. -Scarlet**

Elsa POV

_I am a freak. There's no one like me. Anna doesn't know anymore. There's no one I can talk to._

**_Conceal don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Conceal don't feel  
Put on a show  
Make one wrong move  
and everyone will know._**

_I wish this never happened. Why did this happen to me? WHY?_

_**Change ruins life  
Changes the way I was before  
Ruins everything, everything  
So I stood up, changed the changes back  
And finally I'm free, and finally Im free**_

I looked in my mirror, the glass covered in crystals of ice.

_**A small difference, changes everything  
And takes the life I used to live away  
I tried to make the way I live adapt  
But now Im locked again, locked up again**_

_Nothings fair to me. I just don't get it. Why couldn't Anna get fire power or something?_

**_Don't change the way way I am, the way I am  
I just wanna, just wanna, I just WANNA SAY_**

I stepped over to my door.

_**Don't give up, don't give up  
Wont be this way again  
Don't give up, don't give up  
I will find my way again  
**_

_**I look around  
See the change take over  
I look again  
See a monster in the window  
And I realize  
THE MONSTER IS MEEEEE!**_

I grabbed hold of the shiny, gold handle, and twisted it. I breathed in. The door flew open and I stepped out into the hallway.  
_16 year old Elsa is back and better than ever, baby! _I thought.

_**Its stupid the the changes  
Change everything again  
Change myself to a monster  
When Im normal AGAIN!**_

_**I look one more  
The monster changes  
So change can be good  
I JUST WANNA, WANNA SAY**_

My sister, Anna, raced down the hall, orange-red braids flying.  
"Elsa! Your out of your room!" She cried.  
"I am, aren't I." I said, hugging her.

_**Don't give up, don't give up  
**__**I change my changes back the  
**__**way the change made them  
**__**Don't give up, don't give up  
**__**I WONT GIVE UP!  
**__**I AM CHANGED AND I WILL STAY!**_

_**I LOVE TO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, CLEAR  
AND WONDER WHY, AND WONDER WHY  
WHY I TRIED TO CHANGE MYSELF  
AND MY CHANGES  
I LOVE TO LOOK AROUND, AND SEE THE CHANGE**_

"I missed you, Anna."  
"I missed you more." Anna said, tears staining her cheeks.  
"I missed you most." I said, slowly freezing drops of water fell onto the ground as I gripped her shoulders.  
(This was sort of a Mother Gothel/ Rapunzel moment, but it was what I had.)

_**Don't give up, don't give up  
**_**_And you'll see change again  
_****_see the change again_**

_**Don't give up, don't give up**_  
_**THE CHANGE WILL COME BACK  
Here I change,  
Like the dark of night!  
JUST LET ME SAY!  
CHANGE NEVER WILL BOTH ME ONCE AGAIN!**_

I wished that I never had to be locked in a room again. I didn't know that this was the last time I would be Elsa. Or so I had though.

**So I hope you like it! A small update was in place but I changed the Let It Go Song because people continued to PM me saying things about it, so I happened to be on, and said, "What the heck! I guess I'll do it anyway!" And I did. So all the people saying things like that to me, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? (AGAIN!?) Now stop, or I will get my friends from the Shadow Dimension to hunt you down, and beat you up.  
**

***Shadow people with glowing red eyes appear and punch their palms*  
****-Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! So sorry I haven't been able to update this. I had school, Moviestarplanet(Scarletoftheshadows), A little AnimalJam(National Geographic[Chocolatebar2]), and SLEEPING! Anyway, ENJOY, REVIEW, AND MarSHMalloW RaiNBoW! (Im A Little RaNDoM Now! If you find it anoying and want me to stop, please feel free to PM me!) LOLZIES! -Scarlet**

**Scarlet POV**

I walked into the town of Arendelle, my black, purple and scarlet silk dress twirling around me. I walked through the palace gates and up the stairs.  
"ELSA! ANNA! ITS ME! SCARLET!" I yelled. A small thing to note, Anna, Elsa and I knew each other for a long time.

The large doors opened wide and I stepped into the palace.  
"Scarlet!" I heard a voice squeak. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly, because of my origin...(Thats a story most know, and I will make one where Scarlet must defeat something she doesn't... her parents.)  
"Anna! I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you." I said, hugging her.

"Elsa came out of her room!" Anna said quickly.  
"WHAT!" I screamed. Most would think I was excited, but Ms. Faragonda, The head at Alfea, schoo, for fairies, told me something bad happened in Arendelle, and I had to go check it out. I saw the future. If Elsa came out of her room too soon, something bad would happen. I thought she would stay there like her parents said.

"Yeah, she came out yesterday." Anna said, a smile spreading on her face. I couldn't help but let a smile creep over my face. Anna was energetic and optimistic. I like her that way. Elsa was different, because of her powers.

"Anna, that's AMAZING!" I faked.  
"I KNOW! I mean, I know." She smiled, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Where is she?" I asked, straining to see over Anna's shoulder.  
"Im right here." A disembodied voice said. I pushed Anna out of the way, gently. I saw Elsa walking down the stair case.

Elsa wore a blue dress, crystal shoes, a blueish-white cape and her hair down in a loose braid. Her clothes were made out of what seemed to be ice.  
"Elsa, you look... beautiful!" I breathed.  
"Thank you. I never knew what I could do with my powers. Certainly, I _never_ would have tried to make _clothes_!" She laughed.

"Elsa. You know how I go to Alfea, Right?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Im not being mean, but I saw the future. You have to go back to your room. Please, Elsa. You have to."  
"What? I thought this would be better. I wouldn't hide anymore. We could be together again, just like before." She said, a little quietly.

"Elsa, its for your own good." I said.  
"Enough, Scarlet." Elsa said roughly.  
"LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" I screamed. Anna sensed a fight and ran to her room.  
"NO! I said ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled.

"ELSA!" I screamed.  
"NO! I WONT! I SAID ENOUGH, LEAVE!" Elsa cried.  
"LISTEN!" I yelled. The doors flew open and three witches flew in.  
"The Trix!" I said. "WINX TRANSFORMATION! SHADEIX!" I cried and my dress turned into a scarlet mini tank top, a black mini skirt, black lace-up, knee-high heeled boots, black and scarlet wings and a crown. My gold bracelet had one black charm and nine ruby charms.

"Hello, Scarlet. Wanna play!" Icy sneered. "Ice shards!" Ice flew out of Icy's hands and towards me.  
"Dark shield!" I cried, creating a shield around the front of me. The ice shards bounced off and clattered to the floor.  
"Shadow of the King!" I yelled. An army of shadow people surrounded me. "Attack!" I yelled. The people and wolves ran towards Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"Stormy weather!" Stormy called. Thunder clouds formed around the warriors.  
"Dark twine." Darcy summoned black and purple tentacles and they slammed the shadow army into one shadow ball and fired it back at me.  
"Shadow walk!" I called and disappeared, reappearing behind the Trix.

"Portal of denial!" I called. A portal opened under the Trix. They were pulled towards it, but flew away. The portal closed.  
"Shadow walk!" I screamed, and I disappeared. I realized I had to get the winx club. I couldnt take them on my own.

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL! I hope you liked it. REVEIW! ASK QUESTIONS! FRIEND ME ON MOVIE STAR PLANET AND ANIMAL JAM! IM GOING ONTO MSP! BAI! LOLZIES! -SCARLET**


End file.
